


Negotiations and Love Songs Are More or Less the Same (2/2)

by Gala_and_Elle, theletterelle



Series: Slantverse [5]
Category: Bandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - High School, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gala_and_Elle/pseuds/Gala_and_Elle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theletterelle/pseuds/theletterelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too much is unclear, and Spencer may be getting dumped already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negotiations and Love Songs Are More or Less the Same (2/2)

**Author's Note:**

> written by theletterelle

The next day, Spencer awaits Brendon at lunch, more nervous than he ever remembers being. He doesn’t care that Pete and Gabe snicker at him, or that Gerard pokes him in the ribs hard enough to leave a bruise. He wants his sub beside him, his sub with the big brown eyes and wide grin and ass to kill for.

But Brendon never shows.

Spence’s anxiety turns to disappointment, then to anger. Is Brendon dumping him _already_? After less than a day? What the fuck, he seemed excited yesterday, so where the hell is he?

When Conrad says “Well, guess Pete was right about your boy,” Spencer shoves his chair back and stalks away. He won’t deal with them today. He’s going to find his sub, and shake the shit out of him, and then dump his ass, his very, very fine ass, and never speak to him again.

Spencer checks each stairwell, nearly falling over Bill Beckett crouched over his lunch on the second floor landing. “Do you know Brendon Urie?” Spencer asks him. “Have you seen him?”

Bill shakes his head and looks away from Spencer. Weird. Spencer knew he was shy, but not that he wouldn’t talk at all. “Thanks,” says Spencer, and takes the stairs two at a time to the third floor.

The library is up here. Spencer peeks in, and aha, there in a study carrel, his back to the door, is Brendon. Spencer is at a loss for a moment. What do you say to the guy who’s left you after less than twenty-four hours? But this is supposed to be Spencer’s sub. It’s ridiculous to hover here like he’s afraid of Brendon.

Spencer walks quietly over to him and closes his hand firmly on the back of Brendon’s neck. Brendon yelps in surprise. Mr. Steineckert looks up, scowling. “Any more noise over there and you’ll have to leave. This is not the gym.”

“Sorry,” says Spencer. “I’ll take him outside.” He pulls Brendon up and marches him out into the corridor, where he pushes Brendon’s back against the wall. “I don’t know what you think that was,” says Spencer, “but it’s a shitty thing to do to anyone. So what the fuck? You really are a dom, and you thought it’d be hot to set me up and fuck me over?”

Brendon looks caught between fear and confusion. “Spencer? Sir? I don’t know what you mean, I’m sorry, what did I do?”

“What did I do?” mocks Spencer. “I’m not falling for that again, dude. You know what? Just forget it. Hah, really funny, I hope it was worth it.” He turns to go.

Brendon catches his arm. “Wait, wait, please wait. I’m sorry, but _please_ , please tell me what I did wrong. Whatever it was, I’m really sorry, and I’ll take whatever punishment you want, if you just tell me what I did.”

Spencer looks at him suspiciously. “If you’re fucking with me...”

Brendon shakes his head, eyes wide behind his nerd glasses.

“You--” Spencer tries to convey the enormity of Brendon’s crime. “You didn’t show up to lunch.” It comes out a lot less momentous than it feels. Spencer wonders if maybe he isn’t making this a bigger deal than it should be.

“I didn’t.” Brendon’s face is confused. “I always eat here. Almost always. I didn’t know you wanted me to come to lunch with you.”

“What the hell, dude,” says Spencer. “We’re _testing_. Why wouldn’t I want you to come sit with me? It’s not like I want to fuck you on the table; it’s not going to tip anyone off you don’t want to know.”

“I just.” Brendon waves a hand. “I don’t want to piss off your friends. Last time I thought you were gonna hit someone, and I didn’t want to be the cause of that. I thought you’d like it better if you could be with them, and I stayed out of the way until you wanted me.”

“Brendon.” Spencer rubs his forehead. “I want you. That’s the whole point of this. We can’t test if you’re not there. I want to test. Do you?”

“Yes,” says Brendon. “Of course I do. I just don’t want them to--”

“You let me worry about them,” interrupts Spencer. “That’s my job. Yours is to do what I tell you, and okay, maybe I wasn’t clear before, but I’m telling you now. I want you to come sit with me. At lunch, in Geometry, at Ryan’s, whenever we have time. You’re going to sit by me, and if anyone has a problem with it, they can talk to me. But dude...” Spencer sighs. “They won’t. They’re happy I’m finally going to shut up about you and do something. They have a weird way of showing it, but they are happy about it. I swear.”

Brendon looks at him cautiously. “Promise?”

“Yes.” Spencer rests his hand on the back of Brendon’s neck. Brendon shivers. “Now. Lunch is half over. Have you eaten?”

“Not all of it,” says Brendon. “Do you want the rest?”

“Do I-- no, Brendon, I am not taking your lunch away from you. You are going to take the rest of your lunch to the cafeteria, and we’re going to sit there together until you’re done. Okay?”

“Okay,” says Brendon in a small voice. “I’m sorry I messed up. Thank you for not firing me. Or whatever.”

Spencer shakes his head. “No. My fault. I wasn’t clear enough. I just figured you’d know, but that’s my mistake. You’re going to eat with me from here on out, right?”

“Yes, sir.” Brendon nods vigorously. “As long as it doesn’t--”

“No.” Spencer leans forward. Brendon backs up against the wall. “Not as long as. You are going to eat lunch with me. Do you understand?”

Brendon tries to speak. He can’t. He nods again.

“Okay.” Spencer steps back. “Go get your food."

“Yessir,” says Brendon, and he scuttles into the library.

Spencer sighs. Maybe he should’ve realized Brendon would be skittish, what with everyone laughing at him, plus Carden’s dick move, not to mention the whole Mormon not-dom thing. He should have, but he didn’t. He’s got to learn to ask before flying off the handle, because if Brendon’s first instinct is to retreat, Spencer will constantly be chasing him until Brendon’s gone.

And really, it’s not Brendon’s fault. Spencer grew up with his friends, and he’s used to them. Brendon isn’t. If Spencer thinks about it from Brendon’s point of view... Jesus, no wonder he’s twitchy. Ryan alone is enough to run someone out of town. And Gabe. And Pete. And _Conrad_. Thirty seconds with one of them is enough to scar Brendon for life.

Spencer has to do something to protect Brendon, until Brendon can stand up for himself. Maybe he can start Gerard on a rant when they get back to the caf; it’ll piss Mike off, but Spencer will apologize later. Gee’s a good guy, even while railing against society, and it’ll be impossible for the other guys to get a word in edgewise. Maybe Spencer can pass the word to Travie, get him to stick up for Brendon if the others find space to start in on him. He can definitely talk to Victoria and get her to rein Gabe in for a couple days.

And maybe Spencer himself can stop being a dick and attacking his own sub. Fuck. What kind of dom is he, anyway? Losing his temper like that, when he knows how nervous Brendon is. There’s no excuse. Lunch? Jesus, Spencer is a dick.

Brendon shows up again, lunch repacked in its brown paper sack. “I’m ready, sir,” he says humbly. It’s enough to make Spencer want to kick his own ass.

“It’s okay,” he says. “It was my fault. I’m sorry I blew up at you like that. I just--” He doesn’t want to say it. But Brendon deserves to know. "I was scared you'd changed your mind.”

Brendon’s quiet for a minute. It’s unnerving. “I would never,” he says.

“I know.” Spencer does, now. Now that he’s paying attention. “I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize,” says Brendon.

“Yeah,” says Spencer. “I kind of do.”

"Really?" A smile breaks over Brendon's face. "Okay. Then I accept."

Brendon is weird. There's no other word for it. He sings at inappropriate times, he changes moods faster than Spencer can change his clothes, and he wears the ugliest glasses known to man.

Right now, there's no one Spencer would rather be with.


End file.
